Un completo desconocido
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: Menciono a Camp Rock más adelante. Fic sobre los Jonas Brothers, para Vida Naomi Matla Hernandez. De: Dany


**Heyyyy!!! Aquí yoo, con una nueva creación... jaja, se q toy loca =P... Que no puedo ni con mi propia vida, pero naah... si haré este xD... Es que bueno, NO-VE-DAAADD!! Este fic es dedicado!! ^^... Sii!! a mi niña: Vida Naomi Matla Hernandez!!! Sii!! Saben? Es para festejar q x fin se qitó el virus chiki----s!!! xDDD... Naaa, mentira, es q me dijo q si le hacía uno desde uuuu hace 1000 años xD y yo 'Mmm... Ok ^^' y aprovechando q Kev de los JoBros se casa, bueno psss... Jaja... bueno, espero q a las q no les gusten los JoBros cambien los nombres x sus estrellas favoritas y los suyos en sus mentes -.-U o lo q sea xD... Y mis lectorias de Twilight tmbn q lo lean!! ;DD xD... Well; me voyy... los dejo leer ^^**

_**Las personas aquí descritas son los Jonas Brothers y Miley Cyrus, personas REALES. Nada de polémica, solo son mis personajes principales. Los demás son de mi invención. No traigo nada contra ningún artista, solo es para que la trama funcione ^^. Si encuentran mi fic publicado en algún lugar sin mi permiso, favor de avisarme. Gracias! **_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Un completo desconocido**

Que porqué estoy aquí? Ah, claro, porque soy una idiota.

Soy Lillian Parker, una chica muy extraña. Tengo 16 años, tengo un cuerpo promedio aunque flacucho sería la palabra, mido 1.63. Tengo cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos color avellana muy grandes. Soy un ratón de biblioteca, por lo que un concierto no es el mejor lugar para mí.

-Lillian, deja ya de refunfuñar. - Me reclamó Miranda. - Ponle más atención al concierto, que ya van a anunciar a la ganadora!

Ah! Con que era por eso que estaba tan ansiosa... Cuando me dijo 'Ven conmigo al concierto' no me imaginé ni de que banda, ni en qué lugar, ni porqué quería venir. Para empezar, estabamos en el concierto de unos tales... Jonas Brothers? Sí, me parece que eran ellos. La verdad, como yo soy toda una desadaptada social, no tenía idea ni de quienes eran. Tal vez por eso me tachaban de rara. Segundo: Estabamos en Nueva York, muy muuuuy lejos de mi hermosa ciudad de Seattle, Washington. Por lo menos para mí, eso era demasiado. Tercera: Venía acompañando a Miranda, mi única y mejor amiga. Mi polo opuesto. Me sentía en total desventaja con ella, pero aún así ella elegía estar conmigo en vez de con los chicos populares, con quienes debería estar. Miranda Gossow. Una total diva, pero con corazón de oro. Cuando digo polos opuestos, no solo era en lo mental. Parecía una muñequita: Rubia, ojos azules, piel palida como de porcelana (si yo era pálida, ella era blanca como la cera), delgadita pero con curvas, y medía unos escasos 1.52 cm. Toda una princesita.

Ella adoraba a estos tales 'Jonas' y con tal de que viniera con ella, pagó mi viaje y mis gastos, un costo que yo no me podía permitir. '_Quiero ir al concierto con mi mejor amiga. Eso es todo_.' fue su excusa. Ella era heredera de una familia muy fina, que hechaba dinero hasta por la boca, gracias un software creado por su padre. Sus padres, eran como ella, amables y cuidadosos, pero a veces alocados, y a mí me querían como a una hija también. Gracias a Dios, porque si no, estaría sola completamente. Yo soy 'huérfana', pues mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, seis años atrás, cuando yo tenía 9 años. Ellos me han ayudado mucho, pero igual vivo sola. Ni con su compañía ni con su amistad, he logrado que me acepten en el colegio. Soy una total nerd. Y me gusta serlo.

En fin, mi queridísima amiga no quiso revelarme sus planes hasta que no estuve prácticamente amarrada al asiento del avión.

-A todo esto, Miranda, porque no fuiste al concierto que dieron en la ciudad? Te quedaba más cerca, y yo no tendría... - Ahí fue donde descubrí su plan.

-Esto... jeje... Sí, lo sé - comenzó a ponerse nerviosa - esto... verás... yo... - suspiró, tomó aire y habló tan rápido que casi no le entiendo - Bueno, cuando compré los boletos para tí y para mí, descubrí que había una especie de... concurso. - Hizo una mueca, y luego me sonrió. - Cada boleto tiene un folio, y al final del concierto harán una rifa. Saldrá un boleto premiado, y la dueña de éste tendrá una cena privada con los tres Jonas... Y dado que tengo mucha suerte, esperaba ganármelo. Qué opinas?

Después de eso me quedé helada. Me había llevado para ir a ver como se ganaba un premio! Por Dios... Pero era mi mejor amiga, y no podía fallarle. Así que me limité a hacer algo parecido a una sonrisa y a ovillarme en el asiento para dormir en el camino. Cuando llegamos, me arrastró hacia afuera hablando sin límite acerca de como vestirnos, donde quedarnos, etc. A mí todo esto me daba pavor, porque tengo un pésimo sentido de la moda, así que dejaría que ella se encargara de eso. Llegamos a un hotel de lujo, y al entrar ella solo mostró una pequeña tarjeta en recepción. Eso fue suficiente para que un botones nos dirigiera hasta el último piso, a la suite presidencial según leí.

-Papá la apartó para nosotras. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Lo que es tener dinero...

La dejé vestirme, peinarme y de todo. Lo bueno es que ella respetaba mi estilo de _freaky,_ por eso me dejó llevar un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga holgada azul, y mis converse. Me dejó el cabello suelto, pero lo aliso hasta que quedó como una tabla. Todo muy _yo_. Ella estaba radiante, claro. Se puso un vestido negro _strapless_ hasta la rodilla que pegaba con su pálida piel, y converse también. Se había rizado el pelo y puesto una diadema negra con brillos. Muy _Miranda Style_.

Llegamos al concierto y soporté hora y media de brincos, gritos y suspiros de Miranda. Lo acepto, no cantan mal, pero no eran mi tipo de música. En cuanto a físico, aunque estaban muy cercas no me molesté siquiera en verlos. Cuando se acercaba la hora del concurso, interrumpieron el concierto para dar la noticia de que la mecánica había sido cambiada. Se elegirían 10 boletos, para luego quedar con 5, después tres y al final sacar el boleto ganador.

Rodé los ojos. Cuantas chicas había aquí, intentando ganar uno de los 10 únicos lugares entre más de 3000 personas? La respuesta era simple: Muchas. Tan solo con ver a Miranda, tenías idea de como estaban todas. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, murmurando al parecer un _'Porfavor, porfavor, porfavor!',_ con los dedos de la mano derecha apretando con fuerza el boleto y los de la izquiera cruzados. Los puños a lo alto de la cara y con los pies temblando. Demonios, si que esos tipos gustaban.

Después de súplicas en murmullos y muchos saltos, anunciaron que uno de los boletos ganadores era el #923.

-Es el mío, Lill, es el mío! - había estallado Miranda, saltando y abrazándome a más no poder. A las ganadoras del boleto, con sus respectivas acompañantes, las hicieron pasar al backstage, para continuar con el sorteo en privado. Resultó que de nuevo, salió adelante para estar entre las cinco ganadoras, y después quedó entre las tres finalistas. Estaban por hacer el último paso, cuando, de repente, por la puerta entraron tres figuras. Debían ser ellos, pues en cuanto entraron las cinco chicas que quedaban (tres finalistas y dos acompañantes dado que yo me negué a gritar), comenzaron a gritar y saltar en su lugar, tratando de abrazarlos cuando pasaron junto a ellos. Los miré fijamente desde mi lugar, detrás de Miranda, recargada sobre una bocina.

Uno, visiblemente el mayor, era alto y con un cabello café oscuro y rizado, con unos profundos ojos verdes. Otro, parecía el _'de en medio', _era tan alto como su hermano, cabello lacio negro y ojos cafés muy bonitos. Los dos parecían medir aproximadamente 1.70m, más o menos. Pero el último, me dejó sin aliento. Su cabello café, rizado, enmarcaba su cara angelical. Ojos cafés adornaban su cara, con unos labios de lo más bellos... Rayos, era adorable! Según mis cálculos, era el más chico de los tres, ya que medía poco menos que ellos y su cara se veía más infantil. De repente, me dí cuenta de que estaba observándolo fijamente. Parpadeé y descubrí que el también me miraba a mí. Cuando se dió cuenta de mi descuido, me sonrió de una forma que casi me paraba el corazón. Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Como se podía fijar una super estrella en alguien como _yo_? Seguro ví mal y no me sonrió, seguro simplemente me tendría compasión. Volví a observarlo discretamente, y para mi sorpresa el aún me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eh, Nick, que tienes? - preguntó el chico de de ojos cafés, el mayor.

-Nada - contestó mi fijación. Lo miró y después volvió la mirada a mí. Al cabo de un rato parpadeó y giró la cabeza.

-Como que no? - el mediano siguió su mirada, y al verme, su boca formó una perfecta 'O'. Le dió un codazo a su hermano que también me miró, e hizo una cara muy parecida a la de su hermano.

Si antes estaba sonrojada, ahora debería estar de mil tonos de rojo distintos, y eso que yo no me sonrojaba con facilidad. Me sentía vulnerable, y eso no me gustaba, así que decidí que lo mejor sería irme de allí. Lo mejor del asunto, era que las fans no estaban ahí para burlarse de mí, estaban muy ocupadas mirando con ojos de corazón a los tres hermanos.

-Esto... Miri? - le pregunté a mi amiga, causando que Nick me viera de nuevo. Me sonrojé más si cabía y pregunté. - Puedes darme la llave del hotel? Quiero irme...

-Eh? Ah, claro... - Seguramente por la emoción del momento no se dió cuenta de lo que le pedía, ya que normalmente me habría dicho 'Marie Lillian Parker, no seas anti-social! quédate más tiempo...' o algo así. Buscó en su bolso y después me tendió la llave y la tarjeta - No cierres, llegaré en un rato. Ten mucho cuidado.

-Claro, lo haré... Esto... Adiós.

Me dí la vuelta y salí pisando fuerte de ahí. Cuando estuve fuera del edificio, me dí cuenta de que eran aproximadamente las 8 pm, y hacía un frío tremendo. Decidí que lo mejor sería apurarme, si no quería morir congelada.

Mientras caminaba, recordé todo lo que había pasado. Intentaba no pensar en el chico, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aparecía en mi mente, como si se hubiera quedado grabado con fuego detrás de mis párpados.

No entendía como les gustaban ese tipo de personas a las chicas _'normales'. _Se suponía que las super estrellas eran arrogantes o creídas, no? Pero lo quemenos podía comprender, había conseguido embobarme así, en una sola noche, un chico completamente diferente y extraño a mí. Porque, después de todo, él era solo eso. Un completo desconocido.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Buff.. me qdó extenso no? xD... Well... pss... Espero q les guste ^^ Me empeñé muzho en hazerlo y si no les gusta me quedaré como de O.O WTFFFFFF?! xD... pero bueeeno, lo más imxtante aquí es q quede como le guste a Vida ^^... aahh!! me dice: 'Si.. pero me gustaría que sacaras así a la típica niña boba a la que nadie le hace caso..' y yo O.o... n_n (I)!!! xD... xk bueno, si, lo acepto, me inspiré en Bella y Alice para estas amigas uff... xD, pero en finn! pff pff and away... Leaann!! ^^ I (L) u Vidaa! x eso t hice el fic xD... nus vmos ^^ djn REVIEWWSSS! xD, qdnC, nos leemos en Algo Más probablemente alrato ^^ C'ya! ")**

**Pasenn a mis demás Fics!:**

_**-Algo más.**_

_**-El nuevo recluta.**_

_**-Primer error destino escrito.**_

_**-Una enorme decisión.**_

_**~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ^^ ~**_

.net/~Dani31c


End file.
